


She's Got Particular Taste

by KarateSven



Series: I Put a Spell On You [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateSven/pseuds/KarateSven
Summary: “Are you ever going to use the strap-on I know you keep in your shirt drawer?”





	She's Got Particular Taste

Manon has good eyes, and usually she can size people up pretty accurately at first glance. She prides herself on being able to gauge a persons’ traits and personality just from their demeanor or manner of speech. It was a lesson she learned while living with the same cutthroat grandmother for over twenty years. She is good at understanding people right off the bat, but Elide Lochan was a bit harder to place.

She thought Elide was timid and shy at first, a girl who seemed to be intimidated by anyone who crossed her path. It was only later, after Manon had spent a few afternoons with her, that she understood that that scared demeanor was a ruse, and there was steel and courage underneath.

It took her breath away. 

Elide had slipped into her life and changed everything she had ever thought. She had opened Manon’s eyes to the possibility of relationships as something more than just being physical. Manon began to understand that she had nothing to prove to Elide, and letting down her walls was easier around her than it was with anyone else. Manon didn’t have to lie or put up a front, and it was so refreshing to have someone she could relax around.

Plus, the sex was fantastic. _Really_ fantastic.

Of course, there were certain things Manon wanted to try, like the certain toy sitting in her shirt drawer, that she hadn’t gotten around to asking Elide about just yet. It wasn’t exactly that Manon was nervous about Elide’s reaction, it was that they had a good sex dynamic already, and Elide was comfortable with her. She didn’t want to ruin anything.

It turned out that she had nothing to be concerned about.

It was after a particularly long day that Elide fell into bed, straddling Manon’s hips and peppering her neck with kisses. Manon let her continue for a few more minutes until she flipped them over and showed her girlfriend just how happy she was to have her home. Afterwards, when they are both laying on the bed, sweaty and spent, Elide brings it up.

“Are you ever going to use the strap-on I know you keep in your shirt drawer?” She says, turning towards Manon.

Truth be told, Manon had thought about it, but she had decided to hold off asking for anything too wild for now, since their relationship was so new. 

“I hadn’t thought about it,” she lied. Elide smiled and curled her arm around Manon’s waist, tucking her head into Manon’s left shoulder. 

“Well, I’d like to try it,” she said, “if you’re up for it of course.” That was the last thing Elide said before she drifted off to sleep, tucked into Manon’s side.  
That was a week ago, and Manon hasn’t stopped thinking about it.

She thought about it at work, when she should be listening to Sorrel’s debriefing, she thought about it during one of her assignments, and she thought about it even when her grandmother screamed in her face for the third time that week. Thinking about fucking her girlfriend was proving to be _really_ distracting for Manon, but the idea was so enticing that she formed a plan. She set a day where her and Elide were both free from work so they could actually get down and dirty without any interruptions.

And now that the day had come, Manon was practically giddy with anticipation, and Manon was never giddy.

Half an hour ago Elide had slid out of bed, kissing Manon on the cheek and offering to make them breakfast after she slipped on a large t-shirt and pajama pants. Manon watched her retreating back while lying in bed for a few more minutes, waiting for the right moment.

“Manon!” she heard Elide call from the kitchen, “I made breakfast!”

_Perfect,_ Manon thought. She slid out from under the covers and padded over to her clothes drawer. She pushed her shirts aside and pulled out the mess of straps and the red dildo that sat by her graphic tees. She had bought the strap-on a year ago and had gotten quite a bit of use out of it, but this time it was different. Elide wasn’t some lust-filled one night stand, and Manon wanted to make this good for her girlfriend. 

Quickly, she slid her legs through the openings and closed the clasps, securing the straps to her thighs and waist. She then slid the red dildo through the hole at the base, and wiggled her hips around to make sure it was secure. Then, Manon looked down at herself and chuckled; the sight of a bright red dildo poking out from her crotch was kind of ridiculous, but she reminded herself of how she was gonna use it on her girlfriend later and her grin widened. 

“Babe did you hear…” Manon turned toward the voice, almost on instinct, and saw Elide paused in the doorway, her eyes wide. She’s standing there in her loose pajama pants, a large _Ramones_ t-shirt, and messy bun of dark hair. In a strange moment of affection - Manon thinks she looks beautiful; with her dusting of freckles, tawny skin, and big gray eyes Elide looks stunning and Manon feels love swell inside her until she’s smiling and feels fuzzy all over.

She wasn’t nearly this sappy before meeting Elide. She happens to think that this is an improvement.

“Hey,” Manon says grinning, wiggling her hips lasciviously, “you said you wanted to try this out.”

Elide’s eyes stare at the harness and the toy, and take her in. Manon can imagine what she looks like; butt naked, silver hair mussed from sleep, and clad in only a strap-on with a red dildo. She must look a little ridiculous, but when Elide’s eyes slide up to meet hers, they’re hooded and swimming with arousal.

“Your food’s gonna get cold.” She says, her voice taking on the huskiness that tells Manon she’s turned on.

“I know you’ve made something really delicious,” Manon said, stepping forward. Her eyes trained on Elide. “But there’s only one thing I want to eat right now.”

Elide sucked in a breath and stepped unevenly into the room, her right leg dragging slightly on the carpet, and reaches for Manon’s hips. “Well,” she says licking her lips, “I could be persuaded.”

Manon leaned down and brushed her lips against her girlfriends’ slowly, teasingly. “Honestly babe?” Manon husks, “I don’t think you need much persuading.”

Elide’s eyes narrow, “God you’re cocky,” she scoffs. 

“Maybe,” Manon shrugs, “but that’s what you like about me.” Manon’s hands slid over Elide’s shoulders and come to rest on her collarbones as she tilts her head and kisses her cheekbone lightly, then her jaw, then her neck just below her ear. She feels Elide’s hands slide up her sides toward the middle of her back, pulling her closer, and Manon smirks into Elide’s neck.

Carefully, she circles the back of Elide’s head with her left hand, tilting her face away and Manon reaches out with her tongue, licks a stripe up the side of Elide’s neck towards her ear, before gently biting her earlobe. Elide sighs and Manon feels her fingers dig into her back, pulling their bodies closer. Manon slid her hand down Elide’s chest to her waist, tucking her fingers under her t-shirt and scratching at her hipbone lightly. 

Elide gasps, the sound loud in the quiet of the room, her nails dragging up Manon’s back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Elide reaches down and pulls her shirt up and off, flinging it behind her somewhere as she lurches forward and curls both hands around Manon’s head, pulling her down for a heated kiss. Manon hums into her lips, her hands circling Elide’s hips and licks into Elide’s mouth as she tilts her head. Elide presses further into her and then breaks away with a laugh as she looks down between them.

“Your dildo is poking me in the crotch,” she says smiling, mirth shining in her gray eyes.

“That _is_ the idea, babe.” Manon says, matching Elide’s smile with one of her own. 

Elide puts her hand on Manon’s sternum and pushes her back slowly, until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. “Sit down,” she whispers, and Manon obliges, slowly sinking onto the mattress, her eyes never leaving Elide’s. She watches as Elide pulls down her pants and unties her dark hair, letting it fall down her back and shoulders in dark waves.

She steps forward and Manon reaches out to cup her thighs, her hands sliding up and stopping at her waist. Elide’s hands land on Manon’s shoulders, and move until her hands are holding Manon’s face, her thumbs gently brushing over Manon’s cheekbones.

“You’re really sure about this?” Manon asked, looking into Elide’s eyes. 

In response Elide slides both of her knees onto the bed on either side of Manon’s hips and tilts Manon’s face up to her. “I’m sure,” she says, her lips brushing over her girlfriends’ “I’m _really_ sure.”

She can feel Manon grin against her mouth before she’s flipping them, and Elide finds herself on her back with Manon hovering over her, grinning mischievously. “Well,” she husked, “if you’re really sure.” Manon leans down and kisses Elide’s jaw, then her pulse point, trailing her lips along Elide’s tawny skin. She got to the base of her neck and Manon drags her teeth against the sensitive skin, sucking on the surfacing mark and soothing the sting.

Elide’s breathing is starting to come faster, and her nails are digging into Manon’s back, letting out small whimpering noises the lower Manon moved her mouth. Manon kissed her way down Elide’s chest and at the same time she trailed her fingers on the inside of Elide’s thigh. While she sucked a nipple into her mouth, she slid her fingers across Elide’s soaking cunt. Manon was only momentarily surprised by how wet her girlfriend was, and began to trace circles around Elide’s clit.

Elide gasps, her back arching off the bed at the sensation, and Manon suppresses a grin as she nips the underside of Elide’s breast. She swirled her fingers around Elide’s clit, adding pressure when needed, before parting her lips and sliding a finger in, then two. Elide moans, her left hand falling to the bed and gripping the sheets tightly as she rolls her hips into Manon’s hand desperately. Manon moves her mouth to Elide’s other nipple and thrusts her fingers hard, but at a slower pace than she usually went. Her first instinct was to get Elide off with just her fingers, but she was on a mission, and she’d be damned if she didn’t see it through.

Just when Elide legs start to tremble, Manon stills her fingers and withdraws them from her wet cunt. Elide makes a keening noise of frustration and tries to grab Manon’s fingers and put them back between her legs, but her girlfriend is too quick. 

Elide lifts her head slightly and glares at her, “Stop teasing me, Manon.”

“Gotta make sure you’re wet first, babe,” Manon says, grinning. Then she leans over and reaches into her bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. She can feel Elide’s eyes on her as she flips open the cap and pours a fair amount of clear liquid onto her hand. She looks up and meets her girlfriends’ eyes just as she starts rubbing the lube over the strap-on; Elide was staring at the toy with a kind of hunger Manon had never seen before, and the sight of it sent heat through her like lightning. 

Without taking her eyes off of Elide, Manon caps the bottle of lube and unceremoniously drops it off the side of the bed. Then slowly, ever so slowly, Manon crawls forward, bending down and kissing the inside of Elide’s left knee, trialing her lips up the soft skin of her thigh. She moves slowly up the rest of Elide’s body, placing kisses on her hipbone, stomach, chest, collarbone, jaw, before finally pausing at her lips. 

She can feel Elide dragging her hands up Manon’s sides, just running the pads of her fingers over the muscles of her back and feeling the bumps of her spine. She grins up at Manon smugly, “Why’re you pausing?” she asks, “is someone getting cold feet?” She teases.

Manon cocks a brow at her, and rolls her hips forward slightly, making sure to rub the toy against her clit. Elide gasps as the contact, her mouth falling open in pleasure as her hips roll back against Manon’s, looking for more friction. Manon does lean forward and kiss her then, running her tongue along her lower lip as she moves to grip the pillow to Elide’s right. With her other hand, she maneuvers the toy so that it’s lined up with Elide’s entrance; she deepens the kiss as she starts to push in slowly, giving her girlfriend enough time to adjust to the new sensation.

As soon as the toy enters her, Elide lets out a guttural moan and her fingers dig into Manon’s skin. Distantly she wonders how many marks her girlfriend had managed to leave on her back today but, Elide’s groans again and pushes against the toy, every other thought dissolves and Manon only has one desire: to make her girlfriend scream. Initially, she really worried about how Elide would feel about this, but as she pants into her ear and shakes with built up tension, Manon finds that this was one of her better ideas.

“You okay?” Manon husks, her lips close to Elide’s ear. 

Elide just turns her head and captures Manon’s lips in a messy kiss and winds her legs around Manon’s hips. “I’m fine,” she manages to bite out, “now _please_ fuck me.”

She expects Manon to laugh like she usually does, instead she pulls herself up slightly so she’s supporting herself on her elbows. She looks down at her, her magnetic gold eyes trained on Elide’s gray ones as she rolls her hips forward slowly. Elide groans at the sensation, her head falling back against the pillows as Manon pulls out and thrusts with the same slow thrust as before. 

Elide arches into the feeling and rolls her hips into Manon’s as she starts to speed up her movements. Manon can feel Elide’s legs tensing around her hips and as she moves, she watches as Elide gasps and moans and arches into her with every thrust. There’s a feeling that’s gripping Manon now, and it’s the desire to draw out every single sound Elide can make until she’s hoarse. 

Manon changes tactics, then, and thrusts into Elide sharply, with a rough cant of her hips. “Oh fuck-” Elide moans loudly, and Manon grips the headboard behind her with on hand as she picks up the pace, fucking Elide fast and hard. She can feel the sweat beading on her forehead and prickling on her back, but she sees Elide; her dark hair splayed out across the pillows and gasping in pleasure as Manon grips the headboard harder and speeds up her thrusts. 

Elide drags her nails down Manon’s back, rolling her hips against Manon with reckless abandon as she fucks her into the mattress. Manon bends down and bites down on Elide’s shoulder again, sucking hard on the skin as she moves her hips. She can hear the headboard slamming into the wall with every thrust, but Manon can’t really bring herself to care, not when Elide looks like she does; with her flushed cheeks and her mouth open in pleasure as Manon fucks her. Manon releases the headboard and curls her fingers around Elide’s breast, kneading the soft flesh and plucking at her nipple as her hips grind into Elide. She feels the slide of their skin against each other and hears the small keening noises Elide releases after every thrust and Manon is almost overwhelmed with the sensation. It’s like this is not enough and too much all at once. But Manon wouldn’t dream of stopping, not when Elide has started to tremble all over and has thrown her head back in pleasure. 

Manon sits up on her knees and, gripping Elide’s thighs, thrusts into her at a slightly different angle. Elide arches off the bed and her hands land on her pillow and bedsheet, gripping the materials with white knuckles as Manon drives the toy deep inside her. Manon is practically slamming her hips into Elide’s, her hands holding her legs open slightly as she thrusts. 

“ _Manon,_ ” Elide gasps, pushing herself against Manon, keeping up with the fast pace she set with her hips. 

“What?” Manon huffs, accentuating her question with a sharp thrust of her hips. 

“I’m- I’m close,” Elide whines, her hand releasing the bedsheets and sliding down her stomach. Manon watches and she bats Elide’s hand away, and she whines in protest.

“Let me,” she pants, her hand already sliding through dark curls and towards Elide’s sex. With her thumb, Manon circles Elide’s clit and does it at the same speed of her thrusting hips, drawing out her girlfriend’s pleasure. Elide moans loudly again and reaches for Manon.

“Come here,” she pants out, and Manon obliges. Without changing the pace of her hand or hips she leans forward again on her left hand and Elide cups her face and pulls her down for a messy kiss. Manon does one last circle with her thumb before she presses the sensitive nub at the same time she thrusts in and Elide loses it.

She gasps loudly, her back arching off the bed as her whole body seizes up with the sensation. Then, she lets out the loudest and prettiest moan Manon has ever heard. Manon slows down her thrusts and works Elide through the last of her orgasm, grinding her hips slowly as Elide’s body is rocked with aftershocks.

After Elide stills in her arms, Manon slides the toy out of her and Elide lets out a weak whimper at the contact. Manon carefully unclasps the straps of the harness and slides it down her legs and off the side of the bed, along with the lube from earlier, and crawls up the bed towards her girlfriend, trailing gentle kisses in her wake.

She flops down on her side in front of Elide, who looks thoroughly debauched and tired. She grins at Manon when she curls her hand around her waist and buries her head in her hair. 

“Well,” she says, “that… I _liked_ that.”

Manon snorts and runs her fingers over Elide’s side. “I got that impression.”

“Would you be hard-pressed to do that again at some point?” Elide asks, and Manon can practically feel her smile.

“Well,” Manon says, her hand sliding to Elide’s collarbone and stroking the planes of soft skin there. “I could be _persuaded_.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And they forgot about their breakfast smh
> 
> I gotta thank my girl @too-many-plants for beta-reading this cause lord knows I wouldn't have picked up on those early grammatical mistakes if she hadn't. As always if you wanna yell at me hit me up @shadehunters on tumblr.


End file.
